


Iron Man and Hulk Boxers

by Doodlegirl1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Gen, Misunderstandings, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlegirl1998/pseuds/Doodlegirl1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Bruce at the end of an Avengers Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man and Hulk Boxers

"Bruuce."  
"Brucie Bear."  
Deep in the throws of exaustion Bruce tried his hardest to ignore the teasing familiar voice.  
"BRUCE!" The voice had obviously lost patience as sharp slap jolted him from unconciousness.  
Facing him with the one person idiotic or brave enough (depending on your view) to slap the Hulk, Tony Stark.  
Groaning, Bruce laid his head back on the ground and shut his eyes.  
"Good to see you too." Sulkily Tony snarked.  
Flashes of the battle they were just in flicked before Bruce''s eyes.  
_Great I hulked out. That solves why I'm so tired._  
"Did I hurt anybody?" Bruce asked in a monotonous voice opening his eyes.  
"Have a little faith in yourself Brucie of course not." However the way he avoided Bruce's eyes when he said this made Bruce very unconvinced and pressed him for more detail.  
"OK so there was a near miss with Natashlie when Hulk accidently knocked out the building she was perched on."  
He remembered himself turning, roaring, then a crash, a flash of red hair falling through the rubble out of sight.  
Bruce gasped as it came back to him.  
"Are you sure she's OK?" Bruce asked shakily as he felt the colour drain from his face.  
Unconcerned, Tony waved a hand at him.  
"Sure she's fine. Used her super spy skills to swing out of the way and land on the next building. Hulk didn't see that though so he ran off in guilt when the fight ended am I right?"  
Bruce rubbed his hands against his forehead.  
"What I can make of his thoughts from the fight suggests you're correct."  
"Hmm.."  
"Why'd you follow me?"  
"Had to make sure that you didn't scare some poor old lady to death with your nakedness. That'd be a hell of a lawsuit. Be glad I did come, you forgot your hulk pants."  
"WHAT?!" Bruce sat up straight this time.  
Noticing Tony eyeing him up and down Bruce smiled mock flirting.  
"See something you like?"  
But then Tony stood up and began taking off his jeans.  
" Woah ," Bruce turned away shutting his eyes continuing in a panicked voice. "TONY. Stop I like you as a friend OK. But just as a friend. I was only joking."  
"Glad the feeling is mutual Big Guy." Bruce opened his eyes to see Tony offering him his jeans to wear.  
"I...oh OH thanks." Relieved, a smile spread itself across Bruce''s face as he took the jeans and slid them on. Hulk snorted.  
 _SILLY BANNER.  
Yes I know thank you._  
"Just so you know I was only looking at you to see if you would fit in those jeans. If they hadn't you would've had to of gone in the Iron Man suit. Now wouldn't that be scandalous?"  
"I can see it now. Iron Man mystery pilot? Who is really Iron Man? Pepper would murder you."  
"Indeed she would."  
"Are those seriously Iron man themed boxers?"  
Amused Bruce pointedly looked down at the red and gold boxers with several Iron man helmets embroidered over them.  
"Yup and who is checking who out now?"  
Tony raised an eyebrow in jest before continuing nonchalantly.  
"FYI. I saw them in the store and I just had to have them. What kind of hero would I be without underwear of myself?"  
"A normal superhero." Amused, Buce rolled his eyes at his Science Bro. Typical Tony. Tony finished fishing his amour off the floor of the abandoned building that looked like Hulk smashed through it and began reattaching the metal plates. "I don't think any of our team of misfits can call themselves normal," Hulk smiled in agreement "besides best kind of self promotion out there is the type you can wear on the crown jewels."  
The Hulk chuckled in Bruce's mind.  
"Just let me know if you want some Hulk ones I can get you some."  
 _HULK LIKE HULK BOXERS.  
No_. Bruce replied. _You aren't getting any.  
WHY? TIN MAN HAVE TIN MAN BOXERS._  
"Great, Tony now the Hulk want's boxers of himself."  
"Hulkie I can totally get you some when Brucie Bear isn't being a killjoy."  
Patting Bruce on the arm, Tony winked at Bruce as his expression turned outraged, cackling as he flew ahead a little, having finished reattaching the amour to himself.  
 _Fantastic._  
TIN MAN GREAT FRIEND. MORE FUN THAN PUNY BANNER. HULK WANT HULK BOXERS.  
Thanks a bunch Tony. Bruce grumbled, watching his friend fly into the distance as the Hulk whined about wanting bright green and purple underwear of himself. Whether the Hulk would get his wish was uncertain, but Bruce vowed that he would at least prank Tony spectacularly with Clint on return to the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update my other story as soon as I can send my beta the latest chapters and write them up (which will be when I get back off holiday in a few days.) So sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes here.  
> With all the civil war angsting out there I decided to write a happy friendship fic as a break from it all and I really like the dynamic between Bruce and Tony so this came out. :-)  
> This story is a big thank to you all for all the comments, kudos and all the support you've all given me.  
> :-D


End file.
